neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Plum-met
Plum-mets (ドカーン, Dokān, lit. Boom) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They're huge green pipes. Thelad Sanctuary Variant Behavior Skills Thelad Sanctuary Plum-mets have 3 skills: *Attack (0 SP) *Explosion (120 SP) *X. Gust (240 SP) Attack Patterns These Plum-mets tend to spam Explosion until running out of SP, but they can easily use Attack a few times before that happening. They also have the skill X. Gust, but they don't use it very often. Partners Thelad Sanctuary Plum-mets can have some partners to help them, seven combinations are known: A Plum-met and two Spiders ( ) *292 EXP / 379 EXP (EXP Up) *150 Credits / 195 Credits (Credits Up) A Plum-met, a Terits and a Spider ( ) *290 EXP / 377 EXP (EXP Up) *143 Credits / 185 Credits (Credits Up) A Plum-met, two Teritses and a Spider ( ) *348 EXP / 452 EXP (EXP Up) *169 Credits / 219 Credits (Credits Up) A Plum-met and a Tokimeki Sister ( ) *289 EXP / 375 EXP (EXP Up) *200 Credits / 260 Credits (Credits Up) A Plum-met and two Tokimeki Sisters ( ) *406 EXP / 527 EXP (EXP Up) *316 Credits / 410 Credits (Credits Up) Two Plum-mets and a Tokimeki Sister ( ) *461 EXP / 599 EXP (EXP Up) *284 Credits / 369 Credits (Credits Up) Two Plum-mets and two Tokimeki Sisters ( ) *578 EXP / 751 EXP (EXP Up) *400 Credits / 520 Credits (Credits Up) Ario Plateau Variant Behavior Skills Ario Plateau Plum-mets have 3 skills: *Attack (0 SP) *Explosion (120 SP) *X. Gust (240 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP These Plum-mets use all their skills almost equally. When they run out of SP they only use Attack. Below 50% HP When Ario Plateau Plum-mets' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using X. Gust decrease, while the ones of them using Explosion increase. Partners Ario Plateau Plum-mets can have some partners to help them, eight combinations are known: A Plum-met and a Terits ( ) *34,231 EXP / 44,500 EXP (EXP Up) *95,000 Credits / 123,500 Credits (Credits Up) A Plum-met and two Teritses ( ) *52,202 EXP / 67,862 EXP (EXP Up) *140,000 Credits / 182,000 Credits (Credits Up) Two Plum-mets and a Terits ( ) *50,491 EXP / 65,638 EXP (EXP Up) *145,000 Credits / 188,500 Credits (Credits Up) Two Plum-mets and two Teritses ( ) *68,462 EXP / 89,000 EXP (EXP Up) *190,000 Credits / 247,000 Credits (Credits Up) A Plum-met and a Lean Tuna ( ) *87,218 EXP / 113,383 EXP (EXP Up) *262,710 Credits / 341,523 Credits (Credits Up) Two Plum-mets and a Lean Tuna ( ) *103,478 EXP / 134,521 EXP (EXP Up) *312,710 Credits / 406,523 Credits (Credits Up) A Plum-met and a Cuberial ( ) *150,460 EXP / 195,598 EXP (EXP Up) *50,040 Credits / 65,052 Credits (Credits Up) A Plum-met and two Cuberials ( ) *284,660 EXP / 370,058 EXP (EXP Up) *50,080 Credits / 65,104 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Model *Plom-met *Plam-met *Dogoonie Similar *Terits *Testri *Tetrisi Gallery Plum-met.png|A Plum-met Plum-metBlock.png|A Plum-met defending himself. Plum-metLowHP.png|A Plum-met at low HP. Trivia *They're based on the green pipes from the Super Mario franchise. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Inorganic Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:DLC Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 DLC